Kevin and Oscar: Snapshots, Episode 1 - Truth and Consequences
by J-R Virtual Seasons
Summary: December 2003: In the aftermath of the Enchantment in the Sky dance, Beth and Dana are called in for a chat with the school principal. Meanwhile, Kevin and Oscar must face their friends, their enemies, and finally each other.


The Enchantment in the Sky dance was reaching its final stages as Lucy encircled Jandro's upper torso with her arms and rested her head on his chest.

'I've been hoping for a slow one for ages,' she remarked.

'Me too,' said Jandro.

'Are Kevin and Oscar still dancing?' Lucy asked. 'I can't see anything from this position.'

'Er... yes, there they are,' said Jandro. 'Oscar's just gotten into the same position as you.'

'I expect they've been hoping for a slow one too,' said Lucy.

'Sure looks like it,' said Jandro. 'They look really happy together – it's great how no one seems to be uncomfortable to see them like that, isn't it?'

'You mean you thought they might get gay-bashed for coming to the dance together?'

'Well... kinda, yeah. I have to admit, I don't have as much faith in humankind as I used to.'

'I have faith in humankind to be humankind,' said Lucy. 'Sometimes humankind is nice, and sometimes it's nasty. I'm sure Kevin and Oscar are under no illusions about how brave they're being.'

'I don't think they're really thinking about it like that,' said Jandro. 'I think they're just doing what feels right to them.'

'Very sensible of them,' said Lucy. 'Is that what you're doing too, Jandro?'

'Very much so,' said Jandro. 'How about you, Luce?'

'Oh, definitely,' said Lucy. 'Y'know, it occurs to me that most people probably just think Oscar's a girl, what with all that long blond hair and that angel costume of his. The twelfth graders don't know any different, and it's only us four and them here.'

'Hmm... yeah, you could be right,' said Jandro. 'Oh... oh, wow.'

'What is it?'

'They're kissing now.'

Lucy snapped her head into an upright position so she could get a good look at the scene. She smiled.

'Aw, they look really cute,' she remarked. 'And no one seems to think anything of it – I guess it's gonna be okay.'

'I sure hope so,' said Jandro. 'Luce, what would you do if... if I kissed you?'

'Well,' Lucy laughed, 'I guess I might slap you in the face, call you a jerk and storm out of the auditorium... or I might kiss you back.'

'Any idea which it would be?'

'Who knows? You'll just have to do it and see what happens.'

'I'm not sure if it's the right thing to do,' said Jandro. 'After all, we said we'd come to this thing as Lucy and Jandro, and I don't know if kissing is the kind of thing that Lucy and Jandro do.'

'Well, it's true that they haven't so far,' said Lucy, 'except for that one time when they were thirteen and they got drunk together, which really doesn't count. But things have to change, don't they? So, go ahead and change them, Jandro.'

Jandro smiled, then he kissed her. Much to his relief, she kissed him back. He could still see the airline captain and the angel smooching on the other side of the hall, before several other rotating couples wandered into his eye-line and obscured his view. He closed his eyes, and carried on with what he was doing.

* * *

The following Monday morning, Beth arrived at the line of plastic chairs outside the principal's office to find Dana already sitting there. They looked at each other with expressions that bordered on surprise, but were not quite surprise.

'Hi, Dana,' said Beth, as she took a seat. 'Did you get called in to see the principal too?'

'Yes,' said Dana. 'Apparently she wants to talk to me about Oscar.'

'And she wants to talk to _me_ about Kevin,' said Beth. 'Do you think it has something to do with the dance?'

'I think it probably does, yeah.'

'Did they spike the punch or something?'

'I'm not sure,' said Dana, 'but right now I'm most interested in whether she wants to talk to us separately or together, 'cause if she wants to talk to us together –'

The office door suddenly opened, and Dana stopped speaking. The principal emerged into the corridor, adopting a somewhat uncomfortable expression as she saw that her two guests had arrived.

'Ah, you're both here,' she remarked. 'Yes... good. Would you like to come in?'

'Both of us?' said Beth.

'Yes,' said the principal, 'both of you.'

Beth and Dana followed the principal into the office and sat down at her desk as directed. After straightening a few papers and tidying some pot plants, the principal came to sit opposite them.

'Well...' she said, sounding very unenthusiastic about starting the conversation. 'First of all, good morning Mrs Venkman and Mrs Rivera, and thank you both for coming to see me.'

'Good morning, Principal McGee,' said Dana. 'Do you think you could tell us what this is all about? I have to be at work by ten.'

'Yes, well... the thing is, your sons attended the Enchantment in the Sky dance together last Friday night,' said Principal McGee.

'We already know that, Principal McGee,' said Beth.

'Of course, of course... but what you may _not_ know is that they were witnessed... doing something.'

'Doing what?' said Dana, fixing the principal with a glare.

'Well, they were, er... dancing together,' said Principal McGee, 'and I have it on very good authority that they were... well, they were kissing as well.'

She received only impassive expressions from her guests in response to this remark, so she decided to attempt to explain the situation more clearly.

'They were kissing on the dance-floor for several minutes,' the principal elaborated. 'On the lips, I mean – the chaperones all told me the same story!'

Beth and Dana exchanged a look.

'What do you want us to say?' said Beth.

'Well... I don't know,' said the principal. 'I suppose I just thought you ought to know. Unless you already knew?'

'No,' said Beth, 'I didn't know.'

'Neither did I,' said Dana.

'Right, so I thought you might both like to talk to your sons about... well, about what constitutes appropriate behaviour at school dances... or at school in general, maybe.'

'Oh, I see,' said Beth. 'So presumably you'll be talking to the parents of all the other students who were kissing at the dance as well?'

'Um... well, no, I don't think that will be necessary,' said Principal McGee.

'You mean no one else kissed at the dance?' said Dana. 'With all those horny twelfth graders all over the place, I'd be very surprised!'

'I know for a fact that Jandro Smith and Lucy Chan were kissing while they danced,' Beth added. 'You'd better get their parents on the phone right now, Principal McGee!'

'No, I really don't think that's a good idea,' Principal McGee said awkwardly. 'You don't seem to understand what I'm trying to tell you.'

'We understand perfectly!' said Dana. 'You're saying this school has a homophobic agenda!'

'Oh, no!' said Principal McGee. 'I assure you, I'm not trying to say –'

'You may not be _trying_ to say it, but you _are_ saying it!' Dana interrupted. 'Well let me tell you something, Principal McGee – Oscar has my complete and unconditional support in this matter – not that it should even _be_ a matter in the first place – and I have absolutely no intention of telling him that he shouldn't be kissing anyone he wants to wherever anyone else is free to do the same!'

'And Kevin has the exact same support from me,' said Beth.

'Well, if... if that's how you feel then of course it's none of my business,' said Principal McGee, 'but I hope your sons are aware that they might become something of a... well, a school sensation for want of a better expression, if they behave like that in public.'

'So presumably you're already planning a special assembly to educate the entire student body about not being a bunch of little bigots!' said Dana. 'Or are you saying the school _does_ have a homophobic agenda after all?'

'I'm sure the press would be interested to know that,' said Beth. 'They'd have a field day – _School to schoolboys: "You're not real boys if you're gay at school!"_ '

'I didn't say that!' Principal McGee exclaimed in alarm.

'How about _Homophobic Principal bans "inappropriate" same-sex relationships_?' Dana suggested. 'You could end up getting lynched, Principal McGee!'

'They'd probably play the racism card too,' Beth said. ' _Principal asserts, "If students insist on being gay then they should at least be the same colour as each other!"_ '

'Hey, I do not have a problem with interracial relationships!' Principal McGee cut in.

'So you're admitting you _do_ have a problem with same-sex relationships!' Dana said triumphantly.

'No, I'm not saying that!' Principal McGee squeaked in alarm. 'Please don't go to the press – I've only got three more years 'til retirement and this is the last thing I need!'

' _Principal's pension more important than student welfare_ ,' said Dana.

'Look,' Principal McGee sighed, 'I've obviously offended you both and I apologise for that – it wasn't my intention. Of course your boys have the full support of the school, and if they want to make their relationship public then they'll be protected by the same rights as the normal students... I mean the _other_ students!'

'Well, thank you for that, Principal McGee,' said Beth. 'It may not be as much of a sensation as you seem to think, you know – younger people nowadays are starting to think of homosexuality as a normal part of life... and of course they're right to do so.'

'That's true, but it's useless to pretend that there's not still a long way to go,' said Principal McGee. 'I'll be keeping an eye on the situation, I assure you... and I'll be taking appropriate measures to deal with any problems.'

'Good – I should think so,' said Dana. 'Can we go now?'

'By all means,' said the principal. 'Thanks again for coming.'

* * *

Beth pulled the door closed behind them, and sighed heavily.

'Well,' she said, 'this isn't a surprise.'

'Which part?' said Dana. 'The fact that our boys have apparently become a couple or the fact that the school was being really stupid about it?'

'Both parts,' said Beth. 'I hope Kevin doesn't feel like he can't talk to me about this... I wonder if he's said anything to Eduardo. I'd better have a talk with him – with Kevin, I mean – and tell him about the meeting... and that I'm always available for him to talk to, if he wants.'

'I'll have a very similar talk with Oscar,' said Dana. 'I have to admit, I'm relieved about this in many ways – it's been obvious for ages that it's what Oscar wanted, but I wasn't sure about Kevin.'

'Neither was I,' said Beth. 'He's always played his cards very close to his vest about this stuff. Obviously I knew that he and Oscar were very close in a lot of ways, but I was never exactly sure... well, I guess I know now.'

'Maybe Kevin wasn't exactly sure either, until very recently,' Dana suggested.

'Yeah, maybe,' said Beth. 'Dana, did you have some kind of inkling that the meeting was going to be about _that_ before we went in? Just before Principal McGee opened the door, you seemed to be about to say something along those lines.'

'When I got the phone call this morning, I had an inkling; when you arrived outside the office it became a definite suspicion.'

'You were several steps ahead of me, then.'

'It's because I experienced the first glimmerings of an inkling when I picked the boys up from the dance on Friday,' Dana explained. 'I think they were holding hands in the back of the car. Obviously it was dark and they were sitting behind me, but I just got the impression that they were. They had an air about them, you know?'

'Yes, I know,' said Beth. 'Oh my, I wonder what Carl is going to say about all this. He's been worrying for years that it's going to happen, and he's never been happy about the idea... but then he's so much better about everything nowadays, and I truly believe that Kevin's happiness is the most important thing to him.'

'Are you going to tell him?'

'I'm not going to make a special effort to, but I'm not going to try and hide it from him either... unless Kevin wants me to, of course. Are you going to tell Peter?'

'I'm going to do the same as you – it sounds extremely sensible,' said Dana. 'Oh, but should I email Andre and tell him?'

'No,' said Beth. 'It's up to Oscar to do that, if and when he wants to.'

'Yes, you're right,' said Dana. 'They haven't even seen each other for more than three years – I guess they're just not a part of each other's lives anymore.'

'Do you think that's a bad thing?'

'No – it's what Oscar wants, and he really is much happier and much less surly nowadays, so I'm not complaining. It was Kevin, you know, who helped Oscar to screw up his courage and tell me he didn't want to fly back and forth from England the whole time.'

'Our boys have shared so much,' said Beth. 'I've heard them talking so many times – I honestly think Kevin would have gone crazy with repressed emotions if not for Oscar.'

'I guess they've been a couple for years in some ways, even though they haven't kissed before.'

'That we know of.'

'Oh, I don't think they have,' said Dana, glancing at her watch. 'Something's different now – or it's the same, but there's something extra. Jeez, I really need to get to work.'

'My car's outside,' said Beth. 'I'll give you a ride.'

'Thanks,' said Dana.

* * *

Kevin wandered into his homeroom and plonked himself on a chair opposite Jandro and Lucy.

'Hey, guys!' he grinned at them. 'I saw what you two were doing on Friday night.'

'And we saw what you and Oscar were doing,' Jandro grinned back at him.

'Pretty crazy night all round, huh?' Lucy added.

'Yeah, I guess it was,' said Kevin.

'We just _have_ to go on a double date sometime soon,' said Jandro. 'No; a _triple_ date, with Michael and Ella too!'

'I can get us five percent off at Tom's Mexican Salsa Hut,' said Kevin.

'That's a crappy staff discount,' said Lucy. 'You deserve better than that, Kev.'

'It's the standard busboy discount,' Kevin said apologetically.

Before anyone could say anything else, the conversation was interrupted by the arrival of another student, who immediately perched himself on the desk next to Kevin.

'Well, here he is,' the intruder gawked inanely. 'Watch your backs, boys – Kevin's on the loose!'

'Fuck off, Warner!' Lucy snarled at him.

'No one's listening to you, Mark,' Jandro added.

'Come on, guys – I'm just kidding around,' Mark giggled. 'Hey Kev, you won't be offended if I don't stand with my back to you from now on, will you? I don't want to find my butt's suddenly been plugged by –'

'I'm not remotely interested in your butt, Mark,' said Kevin.

'I wish someone _would_ plug it with something,' said Lucy, 'then you'd have to stop talking!'

Kevin, Jandro and most of the other students in the room laughed; Catherine and Stephanie made sure to exhibit the greatest show of mirth. Mark frowned, then he adopted a very nasty expression.

'Look,' he persisted, 'I'm just saying I'm definitely gonna start wearing gym shorts in the showers, now that I know... argh!'

In a sudden flurry of movement, Mark had been forcibly removed from the desk and pinned up against the wall by his neck, around which Michael's right hand was firmly grasped.

'You're gonna apologise to Kev, Warner!' Michael snarled in his face.

'Oh Mike, no!' Kevin exclaimed in alarm.

'Jesus, you'll choke him to death!' Jandro squeaked.

'Squeeze him good, Michael,' said Lucy.

There came a collective gasp as Michael lifted Mark off the ground, still holding him by his throat.

'Apologise!' Michael roared.

'I... I'm sorry!' Mark choked out. 'I'm sorry, Kevin!'

'Tell him you're a disgusting little maggot and you don't even deserve to talk to him!'

'I'm a disgusting little maggot and I don't even deserve to talk to you!'

Michael loosened his grip and hurled Mark to the floor. Mark's face smashed into a cupboard, then he lay there gasping for breath. Michael kicked him in the stomach, causing him to cry out in pain.

'Mike, that's more than enough!' Kevin cried out, jumping to his feet.

'It's okay, Kev – I'm done now,' said Michael. 'You're lucky, Warner – Kev won't beat the crap out of you for talking to him like that because he's a really nice guy. But if you do it again, or if anyone else says or does anything like it... you should remember that I'm _not_ a nice guy, and I _will_ beat the crap out of you for it!'

At that moment the homeroom teacher came through the door, and immediately adopted an extremely worried expression.

'Is there a problem here, boys?' he asked uncertainly.

'No problem, Mr Higgins,' said Michael. 'Just a quick lesson in good manners.'

'Perhaps you'd like to take your seats, then,' said Mr Higgins. 'Michael, Kevin... Mark.'

Kevin immediately sat back down, while Michael made his way back to his seat. Mark dragged himself to his feet and quickly found a chair.

'And let's make that the last lesson in good manners of the school year, shall we?' said Mr Higgins. 'Otherwise I'm afraid there _will_

be a problem. Now, roll call.'

* * *

Kevin ran out of the classroom and sprinted to catch up with Michael, who was walking along the corridor with Ella.

'Mike, I appreciate the support – I really do,' said Kevin, as he fell into step beside Michael, 'but please, for the love of God, don't ever do anything like that again!'

'He shouldn't talk that crap to you, Kev,' said Michael. 'No one should.'

'Yeah, but physically attacking him for it really isn't a good idea,' said Kevin. 'For one thing you could seriously injure him, and that wouldn't be a very good situation for either of you, and for another thing I really don't care what he says, or what anyone else says either. I'm in a good place, Mike – my head's much clearer than it's been for years; I feel like I've finally come to terms with myself.'

'That's great to hear, Kev,' said Ella. 'And you don't need to worry about this little incident being repeated – Mike won't ever do it again, will you, Mike?'

'No, Ella,' Michael said obediently. 'So you really don't care what anyone says, Kev? Nothing can touch you?'

'Well, I suppose I'd care if Jandro or Lucy said something like that to me,' said Kevin, 'but I know they never would.'

'How about me?' said Michael. 'If I'd come to homeroom this morning and started gay-bashing you, would that have meant anything to you?'

'Yes, Mike,' said Kevin, clapping him on the shoulder, 'it would have meant something to me.'

Michael smiled, and clapped Kevin's shoulder in return.

'Well, we both think it's wonderful news,' said Ella. 'It's about time you and Oscar got it together if you ask me. You should hear the way he talks about you; he's always crowbarring you into any conversation! He even wrote a song about you a while ago – I bet you didn't know _that_!'

'No, I definitely _didn't_ know that,' said Kevin. 'Are you sure it's about me?'

'Positive,' said Ella. 'Your name's not mentioned, but it's obviously you! Oscar makes us play it every jam session – he says it's good for practising his fingering, but I can tell what he's really thinking about when he sings that song and I know it's not _guitar_ fingering!'

Michael and Ella both laughed; Kevin smiled in a slightly embarrassed way.

'So, when's your next date?' said Ella. 'Maybe sometime in the new year the six of us can go on a _triple_ date – I can get us a ten percent discount at McDonalds.'

'Yeah, we'll totally do that,' said Kevin. 'But I have no idea when our next date is – I haven't actually spoken to Oscar since he and his mom dropped me off at my house after the dance.'

'Dude, you have to talk to him!' said Ella. 'Today, I mean – right now!'

'Right now we have math class,' Kevin reminded her, 'but I'll definitely talk to him at recess... if I can find him.'

* * *

Kevin was sitting at a table in the school library, packing several books back into his bag, when Ella appeared around the corner of a nearby bookcase, dragging Oscar behind her. As Kevin watched, Ella grabbed a chair, placed it opposite him at the table, and guided Oscar into it.

'You weren't looking very hard for him, were you?' she said to Kevin. 'Anyway, here he is. You've got about a minute before next period.'

With that, she quickly took her leave. Kevin and Oscar met each other's eyes; they both smiled.

'Hey,' said Kevin.

'Hey,' said Oscar.

'Do you want to come over to my place after school?' said Kevin. 'We'll have the house to ourselves for a few hours. We could talk about some stuff.'

'You have no idea how much I want to do that,' said Oscar, grinning at him. 'Can you meet me outside the music block after last period? I need to pick up my guitar.'

'Sure,' said Kevin. 'Maybe you can play me that song you wrote about me, huh?'

'Yeah,' Oscar laughed, 'maybe.'

'Did you have any... problems this morning?' Kevin asked.

'Someone said something to someone else in homeroom,' said Oscar. 'I wasn't really listening. But Danny gave me a hug and told me I'm inspirational.'

Kevin smiled and said, 'Good old Danny.'

'How about you?' said Oscar.

'Mark Warner started being a dick so Michael slammed him against the wall, half choked him, hurled him against a cabinet and kicked him in the stomach.'

'Jesus. Is everything okay now?'

'Yeah,' said Kevin, 'nothing's gonna come of it.'

The sound of the bell suddenly reverberated through the library, so they got to their feet. Their eyes met again. Moving in perfect unison, Kevin and Oscar both leaned across the table to indulge in a brief but heartfelt kiss.

'See you soon,' said Oscar.

'You bet,' said Kevin.

They took a moment to give each other a quick squeeze, then they left the library and went their separate ways.


End file.
